


Got Till It's Gone

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Southland
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, F/M, Gossip, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Nate and Sammy gossip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short hommage to 'Hour of Separation' from Sylvia Bond, a very popular Starsky and Hutch fanfiction. Read it, you'll love it.

"I never saw him move this fast, Nate." Sammy laughed. "I didn't even know he  _ could  _ run."

 

"You're shitting me." 

 

"No, no. Really." Sammy shook his head. Nate was watching the motel. Their perp was still inside nailing his girlfriend. "He can move  _ fast _ ." 

 

Nate shook his head. 

 

"Who would've thought?" 

 

"He was in there before the uniform in front of the door." Sammy took a sip from his cold coffee. 

 

"Woah." 

 

"Man, it  _ did  _ look pretty bad." Sammy nodded for emphasize. "The guy knocked her against the wall. Strangled her. To me it looked like he was about to kill her."

 

"So Clarke did what every other cop would've done..."

 

"He looked  o ut for his partner." Nate approved of that statement.  _ He  _ always had Sammie's back. And Sammy had his. Clarke and Adams though... It was clear that they were good partners but they always seemed like the odd pair. 

 

"So... Adams is ok?"

 

"Just a concussion. Other than that? She seemed ok." 

 

"I don't get why Fernandez split them up though." Nate wiped the sweat from his brow. It was getting uncomfortable hot in the car. 

 

"Well,  _ Grapevyn says  _ that she told Clarke he overreacted. That Adams" Sammy did some airquotes. " _ corrupted  _ him with her methods and manners. I mean... You know her mouth, right? Everyone knows, but Clarke seems to have no problem with that. Fernandez thinks that they need some time with a new partner to get their heads straightened out."

 

"So that's why Adams looked like she was going lethal this morning?" Sammy made a  _ hmm hmm _ and loosened his tie. He was getting restless. 

 

"Yeah. She's got Ochoa. I think Fernandez really wants to make a point."

 

"Are there already some betting pools on who is going nuts first?"

 

"Everyone is betting on Adams to loose it." A snicker. 

 

"Wouldn't be too sure."

 

"So what about Clarke?" 

 

"He's got the new one. Cordero." 

 

"Oh man."

 

"They seemed to get along just fine." Sammy shrugged. 

 

"Didn't look that way on the ball pit earlier?" Nate said. 

 

"Maybe Clarke isn't used working the field with a male partner anymore.'' 

 

"There were some heavy body-checks involved."

 

"Jup, heard that, too." 

 

They were both shaking there heads now.

 

"Too much testosterone." 

 

"Hey, Nate. He's coming out!" Their stakeout had finally come to an end. Thank god. Nate turned the key in the addition and they tailed  him . Precinct gossip already forgotten. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
